I should have stayed home
by Combo-Shlack
Summary: Goodbye credibility. May you rest in peace with your good friend the self esteem.
1. Goodbye credibility

**Hi, **

**Here is a new story. Very different from my first one but I hope you'll like it. **

**I just wanted to say a few things:**

**- Habeous Corpus agreed to be my beta reader. She didn't edit this chapter though so you'll have to bear with me and my english mistakes but I just wanted to know if this story would be appreciated and so if I should go on. I also didn't know when would have been the next time I'd have time to post. For the next chapters I'll make sure there are no mistakes! By the way, I think I told you already a thousand times but thanks agin to you Habeous Corpus!**

**- It may seem strange but I just wanted to thank RMM for the review I got for my last story. It wasn't a signed review so I didn't get the chance to thank that person. If you're passing by here RMM, thank you very much I really appreciated that you took the time to send a review!**

**- I'll had a quick Author's Note at the end of this chapter to add one or two precisions about this story that I can't make now. **

**- The narrator is none of the Mentalist's character but Sarah, a character I created. I've been told it could be confusing so now you know. ****(thanks again kathiann for pointing it out!)**

I should have stayed home.

...

Yeah, maybe I'm just being paranoïd. Maybe I should have thought about it more before going for it.

Haha. Yeah right, like I would have done something like that.

Well... There is no going back anyway. Now just open the door Sarah. The fact that you're talking to yourself in your own head may not be the best sign of sanity but open a door? Shouldn't be that difficult, even for y...

"Ouch."

Ok. Maybe it is difficult.

"Are you okay?"

Of course, there had to be someone to see that...

"If I can recover from a complete lost of self esteem, I guess I am."

"What, because you can't open a door without slamming it to your own face?"

Should I hate him? Maybe I should hate him. But my head hurts. I can't think clearly. Well... Let's say even less clearly than usual.

"I could be very mean to you right now but I don't really have the strength."

"Why were you staring at the door for so long?"

What?! Maybe I didn't hear. How could he know? Act natural.

"W...what do you mean? I di... I uh... What?"

Sometimes it's really hard to be me.

"You can't see through the glass from the outside but you can from the inside. I was about to head out."

Yay me.

"Have I still a chance to not seem completely retarded to you?"

"Maybe you could tell me why you were staring at the door instead of going in."

Well, that's a good question. What do I do if even I can't understand my complete lack of mental abilities?

"I huh... I'm not sure."

Great, I blew up my last chance.

"Well even with some difficulties you managed to open the door, why don't you go inside now?"

"Because I'm talking to you."

Moron.

"Well consider you're not anymore."

"Fine."

"Ok."

He's not moving. What is he wating for?

"Weren't you heading out?"

"You're in the way."

Oups.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

I guess it can't be worse now. Knowing me it would be safe to say it's impossible but let's try the front desk anyway. Who knows. Some say miracles are real.

"Huh... Excuse me, sir?"

Now try to be clear and not make a fool of yourself.

...

And stop talking to yourself.

"Yes miss?"

"Mister Minelli is waiting for me."

"Let me show you his office."

"Thank you."

That went well. I should enjoy it as it lasts...

"Here, sit, I'll let him know you're here..."

"Okay great. Thank you."

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

What did I do again?

"Huh... What's your name?"

Or didn't do apparently.

"Oh yes sorry. Sarah Weiss."

Back to waiting then.

...

I've been in police stations before but there is not much animation here. I hope that will chan...

"Jane! For the thousandth time! You have to stop doing that! It may be very amusing for you but it's not for the poor person you're talking to."

"Come on Lisbon, there is no harm in a little truth!"

"Of course there is! You just told the poor guy who is here to help us on the case that he should stop fancy his own mother and start seeing other women than his old neighbour."

"He clearly has problems."

"That's not the point!"

"What's the point?"

"The point is you have to stop!"

"You weren't complaining when I saw that the guy from last week case were the one abusing his own children."

"I don't even want to think about the lawsuit there would have been if you weren't right. You were lucky."

"Not lucky. Right."

"One day you're gonna be shot for one of your little showtimes. And I can't say it won't be me."

"How nice of you."

...ge.

...

I'm divided. Should I start rambling mentally about that guy smile or do I just try to use all my self control and act normal?

...

My self control is non existent anyway.

As much as I wish I won't have to see the entrance guy again, I'm gonna start right now the prayers to have the opportunity to speak with THAT guy in the future.

I...

"Excuse me miss?"

Waw it didn't take much. He's now standing in front of me, leaning slightly his head, smiling... *sighs* I should pray more often.

"Mmh?"

Right now I don't really trust my tongue to stay with me and form regular words so I'll go with the old onomatopoeia way.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Mmh."

Working so far.

"Can you go ask that guy if he already said to his wife he was cheating on her or if he'll wait another six months?"

What? What's wrong with him? But maybe I shouldn't ask. Stick with the plan.

"Mmh."

I am a goddess.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?"

"Have you already said to your wife you were cheating on her or are you gonna wait another six months?"

Why am I doing that again? Oh yes, the smile. But what do you say in very very awkward silences?

"Huh... I don't... Wh...what are you talking about?"

"Hum... Nothing."

I knew there must a laugh going with the smile. And boy do I love that laugh too.

"Why did you want me to ask him that?"

"Just a guess I wanted to check. And you, dear Lisbon, owe me 20 bucks."

I almost forgot he wasn't alone in the first place... Lisbon gives him said 20 bucks but add an explicite glare in my new favorite totally insane guy direction.

"You're a jerk Jane."

"What was the bet?"

"That I could tell the weakness of any person in this room."

"How?"

"Observation."

"That's creepy. I love it. Try me!"

"Try you?"

"Yes, that thing you just did. Try me."

"Well..."

Maybe it was the smile. Or maybe it was the way his face lit up when I started my best groupie act. I'm not sure. Anyway, whatever it was it sent my brain in break. How can you concentrate in those conditions?

"I would say you're around 19 so you must be in college. Your skin colour shows you study far from here. A teenager in a police station on spring break who's not there because she's been arrested must be visiting relatives so I guess you go back home as much as you can. Maybe a little guilt has something to do with that. You must live with only one of your parents. I would say divorce or death."

"Jane, stop. I'm sorry, he doesn't realize what he's saying."

Something tells me she has to say that a lot.

"Oh no, that's okay."

"So, still creepy?"

"No. Try again."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. The smile is gone. *Sighs*

"What?"

"You're wrong. So try again."

Yep. Gone. And far away. I think I couldn't have said worse. Well for him anyway. His colleague is trying very hard not to laugh. But that doesn't keep her from taking her 20 bucks back from the former smiling guy who doesn't even seem to care anymore.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

How can someone still be that cute with such a confused look on his face?

"Well, you're right for the 19 year old part, kind of right for the relatives part and kind of right for the skin colour but my parents are very alive, great and love each other. So yeah, you're kind of wrong."

"What? That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is. My life is boring."

"Ah Sarah you're here!"

"Virgil!"

Now I have two very confused faces in front of me. Maybe using their boss' first name has something to do with that.

"So you've already met Lisbon and Jane. That's good actually, they're the ones I told you about."

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea to come here after all.

"Lisbon?"

"Yes sir?"

"Gather your team, it's a very important case and I want you to take care of it."

"Sure boss. Jane go tell Van Pelt and Rigby we have a case, I'm gonna call Cho."

He's staring at me. Why is he staring at me?

"Jane?"

"Mmh?"

"Jane!"

"What?"

"Office. Go."

Well... That wasn't scary at all.

"So Sarah, how are you? How is your dad?"

"He's good. Working. You know, as usual."

"I should have guessed. Well it's good to see you. It's been way too long."

"Boss? Cho is on his way, we should join the others."

I guess I'm going to see who those Rigby and Van Pelt are. I hope they are... Ooh a couch! I definitely love this place. But something tells me I'm not welcome on the couch. A certain blond guy is staring at me from said couch.

"Is he always staring at people like that?"

"He's not used to be wrong."

That was Lisbon. Apparentely he explained our little conversation to those who must be Rigby and Van Pelt because Lisbon isn't the only one who seems more than pleased with that statement. At least I'll have 3 persons on 5 on my side. Maybe 4 with that Cho guy.

"Cho, finally!"

"Sorry boss."

Oh no. Please. Not him.

"Sarah this is agent Cho, now everybody you need to know is here. I need to take a phonecall. Lisbon, come into my office once she explained to you what this is about."

"Yes sir."

Why did he have to leave... I feel like a piece of meat thrown in the lions cage.

...

And please someone make Jane stop looking at me like that!

"So... How is the self esteem recovering going?"

Great. Cho didn't forget our first meeting. Now I know there will be only 3 persons on 5 on my side...

"Not that well. But thanks for asking Agent Cho."

"What are you talking about?"

"She slammed..."

What the hell does he think he's doing?!

"Nothing! Maybe we should move on to the next subject."

What is wrong with him?

"Good idea. Why are you here?"

Apparentely Jane still hates me. The tone he used to ask that kinda gave me a hint.

"I think I need protection."

Seems like it's not what they expected.

"Why ?"

"I...huh...I've been kidnapped."

Why didn't Virgil told them already? It's a very long story...

"When?"

"Something like three years ago."

"How did you escape?"

Way to long... And why is Cho the one asking all the questions? I can feel he's all judgemental. And no, I am not paranoid.

"The CIA arr..."

"The CIA?"

"Yeah, the guy is kind of one of the bad ones."

"I think we got that at the kidnapping part."

Of course, Cho had to be one of the sarcastic one...

"No I mean, really bad. Like terrorist-I-want-to-build-a-very-very-big-weapon-to-kill-everybody bad."

"Oh."

"Yes. And I think I might be in danger now."

I'm definitely not going to get used to all the staring. Especially if they all start doing it.

"Wait a second, you skipped a part. If the CIA caught the guy three years ago he must still be in jail, why would you be in danger?"

Lisbon was faster than Cho with the question that time.

"Because he escaped."

That idiot. Couldn't have stayed in his cell?

"When?"

"Three years ago actually. A few months after he got arrested. And then he disappeared."

"So why now?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Maybe I should try and enjoy my lasts moments of credibility.

"I...I just know."

"What you're a psychic?"

"There is no such thing as a psychic."

Note for later: Jane hates me but he also hates psychics.

"Yeah, like he says."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, yes. Well... Huh... There was an article in a paper about toys."

Goodbye credibility. May you rest in peace with your friend the self esteem.

**  
Again I'll be annoying with one or two things:**

**- I hope it wasn't too bad! **

**- A few years back I started writing all kinds of fanfictions with Sarah in different TV shows and in this story I'm refering to one I wrote about Alias. It's not a crossover I swear, you don't need to know anything about Alias to understand my story. It's just that I refer to one Alias' character since Sarah's kidnapper is Julian Sark. And Sark isn't really the classic terrorist guy. Well, he is but he's a very interesting character and I may have taken some liberties with him in my previous story which would explain some strange things about the behavior that might be described in later chapters. What I'm trying to say (with quite some difficulties I might add, sorry, it's late) is that you may think that this terrorist guy Sarah is talking about is strange but it's done for and things will be explained later.**


	2. My hero

I should be used to it. After all, that basically is my daily life. I say something that seems stupid or something that actually is stupid, which would be the case most of the time, and the answers I always get are...stares.

I should work more on my communication skills. Right now, I wish I came to that conclusion earlier.

"Sarah?"

Maybe I should also work on my ability to keep talking and try to explain myself immediately instead of letting the inevitable awkward silences take over.

"Sarah?"

Yeah, I really should do that.

"It's a long story but to be short I was kidnapped for a toy."

Keep talking to avoid stares and awkward silences. Keep talking to avoid stares and awkward silences. They're staring at me and this is definitely an awkward silence.

Why am I not talking?

"I mean, for me it was a toy. When I was young, like 4. It was a figurine of a cat, I was very attached to it and wherever I would go, the cat would go. I even gave him a name."

Should I tell them said name was Leonard Rusty Alphonse Jr?

...

Nah... Probably not relevant.

"One day was playing with my cat but he fell on the other side of our fence and the neighbours' dog ate the poor animal."

Should I tell them he was on a mission for the secret CCKA, to find his mother Svety the radioactive bumblebee that he had never met and that during his mission, everything went well until he fell at the end of his third quadruple backward salto on one feet and he... Hum.

...

Nope, probably not relevant either.

"He didn't exactly ate him but when I managed to get him back, he was in three pieces. So I huh... I buried him."

Should I tell them I made a big funeral ceremony with the music of the Lion King? Mmh... Let's think about it.

...

No I think I can skip that part.

"Anyway... Turned out what I thought was a toy was actually the final piece to a very very very ancient weapon that a very very very mean guy was trying to build. He found out about my feline friend so he kidnapped me to guide him to the toy, which wasn't a toy, in my childhood garden. He had other reasons to kidnapp me but I would say it was the main reason."

Again the awkward silence. I guess I deserved that one. I'll give them time to process.

...

Seems like I don't have a choice anyway since they all stay there, very still and very confused.

"But that doesn't explain the article."

Oups... Maybe I was a little fast with my story.

"Oh, right. Well... The article said that huh...that every first week of April, an organisation called the CCKA makes a toy collect in San Francisco for an African village. It also said that among the usual Lion King toys they found a cat figurine that the villagers recognized as the missing piece of a very ancient and sacred statue representing their God. The villagers asked the organisation if they could meet the owner of the figurine to thank him and the CCKA's director named Leonard Rusty Alphonse said that even though the collect was anonymous, they would make everything they could to find the owner.

- Alright but how is this linked with your...toy?"

Something tells me I'll regret this explanation...

" Because...

- Because when her figurine she called Leonard Rusty Alphonse died, she made a ceremony for the funeral where apparentely the Lion King was involved somehow. I would guess the music. And the day the dog ate the figurine, the game they were playing involved some sort of agency named the CCKA, I suppose for a spy game. But I'm not sure about the exact meaning of those letters. And she used to live in San Francisco."

He got all that and kept me from having to go by this long and stupid explanation myself.

...

My hero!

"Yes! That's exactely it!"

Maybe there was a little too much happiness to confirm something like that but who cares? I just found the solution to my problems! All this time I never knew I just needed a Jane. He would follow me around and explain to the world whatever could get out of my mouth I sadly not have enough control on.

Everybody does that. Right?

"Oh and he died in April."

"Hum..."

He's not going to like it...

"Actually, he died in June. April is the month I got kidnapped."

Oh no. No no no. Why is he looking at me like that? My hero shouldn't hate me! Don't hate me! Love me! Love me!

"What does it mean?"

"What?"

"The letters CCKA"

He's upset and figured I would be embarassed by the question so he's torturing me? Wh... That's not hero-like! That's not even fair, I didn't do anything.

"Well?"

I should play it cool, maybe he will drop it.

"That's not important"

Please don't insist. Please don't insist. Please...

"At that point, after all we just learned, I don't think this detail would change much."

He's taking a little too much pleasure out of this. Can't the others help me here? I feel very alone right now...

...

Apparentely no. Lisbon and Van Pelt are amused by my humiliation –the story of my life- Rigsby seems genuinely interested in my answer and Cho... Well, who could possibly know what Cho is thinking?

"It huh..."

I guess Jane is right. One more uncomfortable silence wouldn't change much now... How cruel.

"The Crazy Cuty Kitty Agency"

And here we go again. Except that silence isn't uncomfortable. They're just trying to stay serious.

"I was four."

FOUR!

Jane seems happy. Not in a "We're even, I'll be a good hero now" kind of way but more in a "Aha got you! You have to pay for my earlier mistake I still hate you" kind of way. And the worst part is I still don't know what I did, he's the one who guessed wrong.

Maybe I should hate him too. Yeah I should do that. Plus that wouldn't be difficult, who wouldn't hate him? Just looking at him it's...

...

Who am I kidding? I'm only human. How can I possibly hate that guy? Even Cho must have had a crush on him the first time they met.

"Ok, let's move on to relevant facts."

Thank God for the professional Lisbons of the world. Lisbon should be my hero instead of Jane. I need someone to change the subject more than someone to explain what I say.

"Come on Lisbon. All details are important. A simple consultant like me shouldn't have to remind that to a senior agent like you."

Yep. Switching heroes.

"Jane, stop that. So, Sarah, that article... Are you sure it was from the same person that kidnapped you?"

"Absolutely."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was very young when I had the figurine and I was playing alone since I have no brothers or sisters. My parents were the only ones who could have known but they only knew the name and about the ceremony. But the huh... The agency the cat was working for was secret and I really wanted it to stay secret so they didn't know that."

Why? Why couldn't I have a brother or a sister I could blame all that on? Why?!

"But then, how would that guy know?"

"Because the name of the cat slipped out when he was asking me where he was and for the rest... I talk when I sleep. "

Again, I really need to work on my communication skills and learn how to be coherent.

"I mean he... He injected me some kind of sedative to make me sleep during the flight from Los Angeles to my childhood home in San Francisco. Which was a good idea when I think about it now. Well if you forget the talking in my sleep part because that guy is just... You can't have a conversation with him without wanting to rip his eyes off. And his stupid arrogant I-know-it-all smile... Hum. Anyway he wanted to shut me up for a while."

Something tells me they wished they had some sedative right now.

"So... I was sleeping and I had all sorts of dreams and I kind of relived the scene of my toy's death. And since I talked in my sleep I mentioned the CCKA and apparently I humed a Lion King song. "To die for" to be more exact. You know, when Mufasah dies and the... Hum. Yes, I'm sure that's the guy."

That must be a gift. Take a conversation of an average ridicule level for me, nothing unuasual, and then take it to an all different level where I just want to go and make myself Hara-kiri with a pen.

Jane's earlier smile came back, Lisbon seems to still be the only one determined to make the conversation progress even though she's speechless right now, Van Pelt is fighting between her amusement and her desire to be professional, Rigsby looks lost and Cho... Cho is starting to freak me out with is emotionless face.

...

Yep. I'm gifted.

...

If someone could talk I would be really really happy with that someone.

...

"Alright."

Lisbon talked! Yay! I love her!

"I need to talk to Minelli."

Lisbon left me alone with the others! Yay! I...

...

I'm not sure how I feel about her anymore.

...

And here comes the silence.

...

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the story of my life.


	3. Oh no he didn't

"What exactly are we supposed to do sir ?"

I have a confession to make.

"The man who kidnapped her is free and contacting her. What do you mean what are you supposed to do?"

I'm weak.

I know, shoking.

Anyway, my bladder led me to leave the team's office in order to go to the bathroom. And I'm not changing the subject because that led me to pass by Virgil's office and hear voices. I, of course, ended up debating with myself wether I should listen or not and that's when my terrible condition showed itself once again: I lost the debate and here I am, eavesdropping.

...

Bad bad weak me.

"This is bigger than us! The CIA can't find him and they know all about him. From what she says, he's one of the most dangerous men in the country and we don't even know his name."

Oh how I wish I didn't know it either.

"Lisbon, I can't ignore this. This is a serious case. She wouldn't have come if she didn't know she was in danger. She'll help us, she knows him."

"How could we possibly find him?"

"That's our job Lisbon. We search and find criminals to arrest them. Remember?"

Maybe I shouldn't listen. It seems wrong.

...

Right?

...

On the other hand, they are talking about me. Talking about my safety even. Plus, we already established I was weak. That's not even my fault!

...

"Why isn't the CIA taking care of this?"

"The people she could have contacted are out of the country. She tried to explain to agents who didn't know her case but they didn't believe her."

"I wonder why..."

I knew it! I saw in her eyes the same thing I usually see in everybody's eyes when I talk about... Well, when people let me talk too long.

Something tells me I'll soon be hero-less.

"I know it seems crazy but she's telling the truth, she couldn't make up something like that. I know her, her father is a very good friend of mine."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because he's been very moved by last years events. She's 19, she doesn't have to tell him anyway. And neither do we. She just doesn't want to worry him."

"What events?"

I'm not sure I want...

"How do you like the bathroom?"

Geez! Jane seems to have a new goal: kill me.

"W... What?"

"Didn't you leave to go to the bathroom?"

Oh, right. That.

"Huh y...yes, I did."

The key now is trying to not look guilty and be confident. Piece of cake. I'm sure he didn't even notice the stammering and the new shades of red on my cheeks.

"Then what are you doing here?"

It's time to regroup and give him my Sarah's special. The big, fat lie.

"I went to the bathroom. I was walking back to your offices and I realized my shoelaces were untied so I stopped and tied them. I was standing up when you..."

Jumped out of nowhere trying to give me a heart attack.

"When you went by."

How loud can you be when swallowing saliva? Not too much I hope.

"Oh right, your shoes."

He's looking down. Why is he... Oh boy. I hope I have sneakers or anything with laces on my feet. Please tell me I had the common sense to put laced shoes...

...

No laced shoes. Once again, this is a victory for the honest people of the world. I hate those. And what is wrong with me? It's been way too long since I had to pull my Sarah's special. I should know by now that the shoe lie is way too risky! I just wish my brain would be cooperative and wake up once in a while. More than once in a while actually.

"Nice shoes."

It's too late for another Sarah's special, it's time for plan B: the big, fat smile.

"So, what events is Minelli talking about?"

Qué?

"Come again?"

Wait, does that mean...

"You weren't the only one tying your shoes."

I think I understand the utility of his smile now. He uses it to blind his victims. How can someone be mad at... That smile?

"My father didn't..."

" Sarah, Jane. You're here."

Why does everybody want to frighten me to death by coming from behind me when I don't expect it? Why?!

"Virgil! I huh... I was..."

"She was tying her shoes."

"Exactly"

"What about you Jane? You were helping her?"

Luckily for me, Jane apparently seems more suspect by nature than me. Not luckily for Lisbon, Virgil doesn't care about what Jane has to say.

"Sarah, go with Lisbon but make sure you come to my office before you leave."

"Sure. Thank you Virgil."

"Jane, Sarah, come with me. I need to talk to all of you."

I should already know what she's about to tell us but no, thanks to Jane I didn't hear the end of the conversation. Doesn't he know the rule of eavesdropping that says "Don't interrupt your eavesdropping buddies"?

That is a basic rule.

"Everybody, listen. I just talked to Minelli. We need to take this case seriously."

Why shouldn't they? And why are they looking so surprised? This is unacceptable.

"This man..."

Unacceptable.

...

"Sarah?"

Fine. But only because Cho's stare freaks me out.

"Julian Sark."

Urgh, that name... Yeuk yeuk yeuk.

"This Julian Sark is very dangerous. We need to do everything we can to find him."

"How?"

"We'll start with the newspaper. Van Pelt, call and try to find out any information about who sent it. Cho, Rigsby, start harassing our CIA contacts. I'll talk with Sarah to get more details. Jane, you can come if you swear to behave."

I don't like that look. And by that I mean Lisbon's. I know that look. He's reserved for irremediable people. You know, when you put all the threat you've left in one look. The last hope for a result you know you won't get.

I should know, I get that look all the time.

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's what I'm worried about."

...

You know what? I think I'll side with Lisbon on that one.


	4. Yes or no

**Hi,**

**Of course when I said this chapter should be ready by monday I meant it would be ready by thursday (or whatever day it is for you (I'm not that good with time differences)). That said I'm pretty sure I should apologize in advance for the mistakes in this chapter, it hasn't been read a lot of time. School and tv shows finally started again so I didn't really see the week go by and didn't have a lot of time... Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great reviews for the last one!**

**Oh and I know all lot of things in this chapter doesn't really make a lot of sense but it's partly because of the great creators of Alias (people I will worship for a long time) and partly because of the fic I wrote about Alias with Sarah in it, so yeah, because of me (and I don't worship me at all, I just get very tired sometimes when I listen to myself).  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't like to be the center of attention. I'm not meant for explanations, even less for interrogatories. I'm more the annoying person who intervenes in other's conversation when she shouldn't and say innapropriate and mostly stupid remarks. If I'm the center of attention and have to talk for too long, I start to actually hear what I'm saying and that usually isn't a pleasant experience. Want to punish me for something I've done to you? Ask anything and let me talk.

Horrifying.

Anyway, I hope Lisbon got that earlier because that should be a long conversation and she'll probably need patience.

"So. When were you kidnapped exactly ?"

"When I was 16 so it was 3 years ago."

"Where was it?"

"Los Angeles."

"That's where you lived?"

"Yes. No. Kind of."

I started so well... I guess it was too good to be true. Or to last anyway.

"Which one is it?"

"Well... I grew up in San Francisco. When I was 14, we took a trip across Europe for two years."

"That's a long time. Wasn't your dad working?"

"Yes. No. Well... Hum. Kind of."

Is it me or yes or no questions aren't exactly my strong suit?

"He's a scientist. He worked for different laboratories. Before we went to Europe he was working for a big one. Our trip didn't cause any money problem thanks to his previous jobs and he still had contact with the big laboratory, he didn't quit. He wasn't really working but still was some sort of...consultant. He had found a way to lighten his obligations. Lets put it that way."

"What other way could there be?"

Here comes the fun.

"It turned out that his boss was a bad guy. As in bad-russian-I-build-a-very-very-big-weapon-to-kill-everybody bad."

"He was employed by Julian Sark?"

I already said Sark was the terrorist-I-want-to-build-a-very-very-big-weapon-to-kill-everybody bad. Weren't they listening?

"No, Sark worked with the bad Russians but they were the scientists. Not him."

Haha! As if that guy could be a scientist!

"So what happened?"

"After our european trip, which turned out to be a way to run away from the Russians, we went back to..."

"So he wasn't working?"

"Yes he was but we went away so that they couldn't get me."

"He knew they wanted to get you?"

"He figured it out since he was working on the weapon that needed my... Hum. My toy. You know, so the weapon could work and kill people."

May you rest in peace Leonard Rusty Alphonse. May you rest in peace.

"So, if I get it right. He worked for the Russians..."

"But he didn't know that at first."

"Right. So he worked for them. Then he realized it was a weapon and that they needed you and you went to Europe?"

"That's about it, yes."

"What about Los Angeles?"

"Well... He had to come home eventually because they were getting impatient and wanted him to actually finish his work. So he got transfered to Los Angeles. But to explain my earlier answer, we didn't really had the time to settle down so we weren't really living there. Plus we moved after that. "

"Alright, so let's talk about the kidnapping itself. How did it happen?"

"I was sleeping at a CIA agent's place. Sark came, killed him and took me."

"Wait a minute. Why were you at an agent's place?"

"Protection."

Duh!

"My dad already got kidnapped so they decided it was best to..."

What did I say? Lisbon's eyebrows are apparently getting mad and Jane... Well, Jane has been very quiet and still since we started. I almost wish he would talk, I'm not sure I'm more comfortable with silent and slightly smiling Jane.

"Your dad got kidnapped?"

"You didn't kn... Virgil didn't tell you?"

I get the confused eyebrow dance now...

"Shortly after we arrived to Los Angeles, my dad started to work more and more. I didn't think it was that important but one day when I got home from school he wasn't there. The weapon was almost finished so they wanted to be sure he wouldn't run away again before he actually finished it."

I know I'm terrible at explaining about anything but if they don't know what they should already know... Well, let's be honest, that's pretty ugly. And Jane staring at me isn't really helping.

"How long before they came for you?"

"A few days."

"Where did Sark take you?"

"At first we kind of... Stayed there."

"Where?"

"At the agent's place."

"You just... Stayed there."

"Yes, we did. Not that it's what I would have done but I didn't really have a choice there."

And never had the ambition of being a professional kidnapper by the way. I just watch movies and tv shows, I know the basics! If you want to kidnapp someone, you're supposed to...go away. Right?

"For how long?"

"A few hours. I know I should have been scared and not say a word but he was just so... Let's say if I was Irish I would say he was a pain in me hole. And I kind of, you know. Talked. I have a tendency to hum...do that."

Maybe someone should blame my parents. I'm sure that's not my fault, I just have bad genes.

"What about?"

"Well, about my dad of course and what he was going to do and why he needed me, what he did to Barnabe, where he was taking me, why he didn't just kill me..."

Looking back, that last one may have been a stupid question.

"What?"

Lisbon looks confused again. What did I say this time?

"Who's Barnabe?"

Oups.

"The..."

"The agent she was staying with."

I almost forgot Jane was here. But he still kind of freaks me out. Too calm. I don't know him but according to what Lisbon said earlier about him having to behave I kind of assume he's not his normal self.

"He was, sorry. Anyway, Sark finally told me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Why he needed me."

"Because of the cat, right?"

"Yes but he was telling me the story of the cat."

Please don't ask me what's the story.

"What's the story?"

That asking something in your mind thing is way more fun when it actually works.

"Before I tell you, please note that I'm not making that up, that's what he told me."

I know I'm already considered as a mad person but I like to keep the illusion there is still hope I can make a good impression. You never know.

"There was a guy called Rambaldi who lived in the 15th century. He made some revolutionnary inventions. Apparently he even invented some sort of phone. Anyway he built this...thing. It wasn't supposed to be a weapon. You know, depending on who would get his hands on it. So to make sure it wouldn't be used for evil or anything like that he made this final piece, the cat, without which it wouldn't work. He gave the piece to reliable people who turned out to be some hermits from Tibet. But they got plundered and the cat was lost. The story involved a lot of search and then some Smith guy got it at an auction. It was kept in his family but was lost in the succession. Then someone in my family got it somehow. That's how I got it and that's how the neighbour's dog got it. That last part isn't made up of course but it's from me, not Sark."

I'm a little out of breath. Maybe I should have breathed a little between sentences. Or not. Tearing off the band-aid may have been the best choice here. Because even Jane's facial expression changed. I'm not sure it's a good sign. And please someone say something, I'm feeling very alone right now.

...

As in really really alone.


	5. Bore, bored, boredom

**I'm pretty sure I'm done with the big and weird explanations about what happened to Sarah before she got to Sacramento so it should be better now. And I should apologies in advance for the eventual english mistakes, it hasn't been read by any beta.  
**

**

* * *

**

Who would have thought they wouldn't believe my story ? I know they didn't actually say that but sometimes words can be optional. And that would be one of those times. They will probably be out soon, running to Virgil asking what the hell I'm doing here. I'm not sure I would blame them. I felt really stupid even saying all this and I know it's true so I can imagine how crazy I must seem.

"I'm not a freak."

I think it needed to be said. The thought must have crossed their minds.

"I know it's weird and I know I am a little weird myself, even labelled as crazy by some..."

Which I have to confess is quite fair. I still have some practicing to do regarding my inhability to shut my mouth.

"But Sark, he's definitely the mad one. Super scary bad one I might add."

That stupid selfish bastard.

"Ask Virgil I..."

"Boss?"

"Yes Cho?"

I'm actually glad to see Cho. I was starting to feel very... Stared at. Lisbon is now looking at Jane who makes some sort of nodd and now she's leaving.

"What just happened?"

"My guess, an important case just came up and we have to take it. But I'm sure we'll still work on yours. I told her you were telling the truth."

"Wait. What?"

He told her? I was here. Nobody said anything to anybody.

"You're telling the truth, right?"

"Yeah but I..."

What but? Shut up Sarah.

" She probably went to see Minelli but she'll be back soon. You should wait for her here."

"Wait, can't I..."

"God I'm starving."

And there he goes. Seriously, what's wrong with that guy?

...

So. Waiting. That's fine. I can do that. They believe me so it shouldn't take long before Lisbon comes back with some big kick-ass plan. Right?

But a CBI room isn't really the most entertaining place to wait in. Not as bad as an interrogation room I guess but still.

...

Yep. Not really entertaining. Boring even. And cold. Isn't this supposed to be for families or something?

And I'm stuck here because a psychopath decided to make my life a living hell for a second time. Aren't bad Russian terrorists supposed to try and conquer the world by imagining all sorts of evil plans instead of harrassing adorable innocent teenagers? Cold war movies are just a bunch of lies.

Talking about movies I'm glad I'm not in an interrogation room with the big glass on the wall because I know it would be screaming at me to make a stupid mistake. You know, the innocent person who thinks nobody is on the other side and starts making faces or talking like they're in Scarface or something. I know I would be that person. I can imagine the tiny voice in my head, calling me "Be a cliché! Be a cliché!"

...

*sigh*

It should be public knowledge that I shouldn't be left alone. I'm going to drive myself crazy. As in Jack Torrance crazy.

...

Shut up Sarah.

...

Maybe I should sue my family. I don't know a single sane person in my family. Being crazy is their legacy and I am a victim here. I'm definitely going to sue them. If Ally McBeal taught me one thing, it's that this is the kind of lawsuit I could totally win. Especially with my dad's family. I've met my cousins from his side. And I'm not even counting the one who eats chalk for fun.

...

Bore, bored, boredom...

...

Maybe I should just go find Lisbon and tell her we can drop the whole thing. After all, right now they must be thinking about the most delicate way to tell me they can't do anything for me. I should spare them the trouble. Yeah, I'll...

"Sarah?"

I may not have all my sanity but I still have a good timing.

"Agent Lisbon, I was..."

"What are you doing here?"

Why does she look so surprised? Was the whole being left alone thingy just a way to make me understand I should go home?

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, agent Jane told me..."

I can see on her face that she's understanding something but I'm still a little lost.

"Oh no, don't agent Jane him. He's a consultant. A stupid, irresponsable consultant."

I get that. But that doesn't really explain why she now looks so pissed.

"He was supposed to tell you to go back with the others and wait for the end of my conversation with Minelli. He certainly wasn't supposed to let you alone"

Ok, maybe it does.

"I huh... Ok."

I don't feel stupid at all.

"Have you really been alone in here for the last hour?"

An hour?! It's been an hour?

"I guess so"

"Come with me."

From the look on her face I would say someone is in trouble.

"Jane!"

The three others don't even look up. Seems like it's not Jane's big first into the boss' office. I'm not sure I'm supposed to follow. She's pretty pissed at Jane. I should probably give them a little privacy.

"Sarah, come."

I've always been known for my observing skills.

"What was this one for?"

I'm not sure I'm comfortable being here since I hardly ever saw anyone slam a door so hard.

"What's the harm?"

"What's the harm? You left her alone, with no surveillance whatsoever!"

"Meh. She's fine"

"That is not the point Jane"

Why am I here?

"What kind of childish reason do you have this time?"

"I wanted to check something"

Maybe if they stopped yelling –well, if Lisbon stopped yelling and Jane stopped encouraging her with his knowing smile- I could gently ask if I can go.

"You wanted to check something? Well, that's perfect then!"

"Come on Lisbon, what could have happened?"

"What could have happened? Jane you know damn well what could have happened!"

Patience is a wonderfull vertue.

"What if she left and something happened to her outside the CBI?"

"Well, that clearly would have been her fault"

Is that silence? Yes! Go! Go! Go!

"Are you trying to piss Minelli off on purpose?"

Okay, maybe next time.

"And what will he say? He won't even know. Plus, she's fine, isn't she? You're obviously overreacting."

I'll probably just sit on this very comfy looking couch and wait. At least it will be comfortable.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for that idiot"

What did I say about my timing?

"Listen, I talked to Minelli. We'll keep the new case but we'll also keep on making some calls and research about what you told us. Minelli wants you to stay in our offices until tonight so you can go home with him"

"I'm staying at a hotel"

"I guess you're not anymore. Van Pelt stays here for the case so she'll keep an eye on you"

Why do I feel like I'm five?

"And Jane here has something to say"

That should be interesting. I can't quite picture him as a big fan of the s-word.

"She wants me to tell you I'm sorry"

At least, he's acknowledging it. And I get a bright smile to go with that statement.

...

What was that I was supposed to be mad about?

"Sure. Ok"

"Follow me"

Apparently if I'm satisfied by those non existent apologies, Lisbon is too.

"Cho, Rigsby, we're going. Van Pelt, keep an eye on Sarah ok?"

"Sure boss"

...

I didn't like babysitters when I was 5 and given the awkward smiles Van Pelt and I are giving each other, I'm pretty sure I don't like it that much better now. But luckily for her, I'm not an evil creature anymore. She won't have to face mental torture like the dozen babysitters I had back then.

Aah childhood... When my weirdness was excused by my young age and the cuteness that goes with it.

...

So no torture. Maybe I should say something. That's never a very good thing for me though. Especially when I want to break the ice...

Okay so let's take a look at the list so far: no torture and no talking. Sounds like fun to me.

"Van Pelt. Yes. Sure boss. I'll call you back"

At least she's busy. I should make a retreat towards the also very comfy looking couch they have over here. Yep. Couch sounds like a plan.

"Jane will be pissed"

What did I do this time to piss him off?

"He doesn't like people sitting?"

"Not the ones sitting on his couch"

"He has his own couch?"

I heard he was just a consultant but that sounds just... Lazy.

"Not really but he spends most of his time here lying on this couch so he kind of claimed it his own"

Lying? Interesting. I didn't think of that but that looks very comfortable.

"I guess I shouldn't piss him off even more"

"What do you mean?"

"He clearly hates me"

"He's just upset he didn't figure you out at first sight. That's his thing. It's like he's in people's head"

Thank god he's not in mine. That's a very dangerous place to be. I would know.

"Well, I don't get why I should be blamed for his lack of performance"

Jerk. Let's switch from sitting to lying.

"Hang on, I found what they were looking for"

I can't possibly feel guilty about stealing Jane's couch when I'm this comfortable. Let's say my conscience is flexible.

"Boss? I'm sending you the adress. And I found the victim's fiancee, I'm sending you a picture and her adress too"

"Isn't that boring?"

"What?"

"The phone in the office. Why aren't you with them?"

"Someone has to do it and since I'm still the rookie..."

"Must suck"

"Kinda yeah..."

"When will they be back?"

"Depends. Could be an hour or later this afternoon. Cho and Rigsby will probably be back sooner though"

"And you just wait for the phone to ring? How come you don't... Mutiny or something?"

Right. Disperse the troups. Jane already hates you, why not add the boss? Very smart Sarah.

"That would be an idea but I know it won't be permanent"

"Sorry you have to babysit. It wasn't exactly my plan to get sequestrated"

"That would make you a little weird"

Me weird? Nah.

"Why Cho and Rigsby?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said Cho and Rigsby would probably be back sooner, how come?"

"They usually let Jane and Lisbon with the family or witnesses to interrogate them. Let Jane work his magic"

"Oh right, I almost forgot"

"Besides, Jane has some issues with rules. Somehow Lisbon can control him. As much as Jane can be controled though"

Reminds me when I was a kid and the teachers pratically had to get a leach on me so I wouldn't spread disaster and chaos.

"I think I can rely to that"

Did I mention I was an adorable kid?

"So why does the CBI keep him if he's so much trouble? Is he that good?"

"He is"

"That must be annoying"

"It's okay when you get used to it. Hey are you ok? You seem... Sleepy"

"I'm fine. It's just that this couch is really comfortable and I didn't get much sleep last night because of my late flight"

I'm sure this is the only reason I'm tired. Nothing to do with the fact that I decided it would be a good idea to watch DVDs on my computer as soon as I got to the hotel.

"Well, get some rest. Nobody's here anyway"

That may be a *yawn* good idea...


End file.
